Never Give Up
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: After losing the most important thing in his life, Elladan never gave up. COMPLETE
1. part 1

Title Never Give Up  
  
Email  
  
Disclaimer Not mine I just borrow and torture them  
  
Rating PG-13

Summary after losing the most important thing in his life, Elladan never gave up.

Chapter 1

The light of the sun filtered through the dark clouds, shining light on the already good spirits of the friends.

"Did you see the look on Dan's face..." Estel laughed.

"Is that before or after you decided to draw pictures on it?" Elrohir asked, laughing hard.

"I saw nothing but the tree that he rode into." Legolas added, causing more laughter.

"He is going to kill us you know," Elrohir sighed, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"Kill you perhaps, I think I am long overdue a trip to Mirkwood," Estel smiled to his friend.

"I agree, I think we should leave..." they saw the annoyed older twin storm through the trees, "NOW."

"Estel, wait until I catch you, you annoying little brat." He yelled his horse coming up fast.

"I told you to keep the horses," Estel yelled to his brother as they started running.

"Hey Dan, how's the tree?" Elrohir laughed dodging the horse.

He soon found himself being lifted by strong hands...and dropped in the river. Staring wide eyed at his brother, Estel was rooted on the spot.

"Hello Estel, my dearest brother," Elladan said, annoyingly calm, trying to put his Human brother on edge, and it was working.

"Hey, Dan...it...it was just a little fun...no harm come to anyone...stop looking at me like that." Estel backed away until he was against a tree.

"Very well," Elladan grinned pulled the man onto the horse and then attached him to a strong branch. A high branch.

"Erm...Elladan...how do I get down?" he asked trying to swing off the branch that held him.

"No idea." He said turning and riding home.

"Elladan...hey Elladan..." Estel called, "a little help here, Elrohir? Legolas?" he could not see the other two either. Thunder started rolling in the sky. "Oh great." He muttered as spots of rain hit his face. "Ada will kill you when he finds out you left me here and I get another cold, again." It was useless. They were gone. Long gone.

"Need a hand Mellon nîn?" Legolas asked dropping behind from a branch.

"NO, I enjoy hanging here, in the rain. Soaking wet." He said sarcastically as the Elf lowered him to the ground. "Where's Elrohir?"

"I didn't see him go back..."

"The river," they said in unison and went to the bank.

The younger twin was no where to be seen.

"We should get you home," Legolas said, "I'm sure Ro is fine and has probably gone home on his own."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Estel smiled, but was not too sure.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

Not long later the two bedraggled friends entered the familiar corridors.

"You look a little wet Estel," Elladan snickered.

Estel just growled, "Is Ro here?"

"NO...I did not see him leave..." Elladan was soon full of concern; he trailed off with a wide range of inventive curses, from many languages.

"Elladan Elrondion, if I ever hear that language again you will not be able to speak for an age." Elrond's stern voice cut him off.

"Sorry Ada," he muttered, the curses still running through his mind.

"What happened to you two? You look like you swam to Valinor and back."

"We were messing outside Ada...it took Estel a little longer to get home. I don't know what happened to Ro...I'm sorry Ada, I should not have been so careless and made sure he was well...now I fear we have lost him..."

"Stop right there Elladan. What are you talking about my son?"

"I threw Elrohir into the river...it was calm and shallow, I thought he'd be fine...I thought he had come back here when I couldn't find him."

"And we thought the same when we couldn't see him." Estel added.

"Are you well Estel? You look like you have been in the rain a while." Elrond asked.

"I'm fine Ada." He assured. "We'll go out and look for Elrohir when the rain has cleared." He told them.

Elladan just, muttered something and stormed off.

He did not know how long he had been in the water, only that he was soaking wet and following the course of the flowing river.

He felt drained, too tired to try and swim to shore and so allowed his body to drift until he hit his head on a jagged rock and fell unconscious.

Two boys were playing at the river bank, trying to catch fish and not succeeding when suddenly a body drifted to them. A younger girl who was with them watched curiously as the boys poked the thing with sticks.

"Adier, Tilo, what are you boys doing?" Taria asked.

"Nothing mom," Tilo, the younger boy answered.

"It washed up in the river," Adier added.

"What is it?" Melá asked.

"Come out of the way dears," the older woman told her children getting a closer look at the body, "oh my..." she gasped seeing a fair faced being with pointed ears...an Elf. It looked like he was injured from the cut to his left temple. "Come on my darlings, we must get him home now." She said carefully picking up the unconscious being, mindful of possible wounds and took him home.


	3. part 3

Chapter 3

"Estel, have you found anything?" Legolas asked as they searched near the banks of the river.

"No, there is nothing..." Estel replied.

"We won't find him," Elladan murmured, "If anything happens to him I'll..."

"Elladan," Estel slapped him, "pull your senses together, we will find him, alive and well."

"You are right," Elladan forced a smile, "we should follow the river a while, perchance he washed up along the bank somewhere." He ran off following the river's flow, praying to the Valar his twin was safe.

Light filtered through the heavy curtains onto the bed. The Elf groaned as he woke. Where was he?

"Moma, moma," a little voice called, "the Elf is awake."

"Melá," Taria scolded lightly. "How are you feeling Master Elf?" she asked.

"Hmmm? What? Where am I?" his voice was soft and melodic.

"You are in the village of Toroth; I am Taria...and you?"

"Thank you Taria...I...I don't remember...what happened?"

"My sons found you on the river bank. You must have hit your head pretty hard, if you do not remember. I certainly cannot tell you what I do not know. Do you remember where you are from?"

"No, I remember nothing, honest." He said, "I know not even my name."

"That will never do...Belthor...you can stay here if you wish."

"Thank you my lady, your hospitality is most welcome."

"Don't expect it from all villagers though...those Elves are an evil bunch."

"What?" he asked.

"Your race. It is said that long ago they came form the mountains and destroyed nearly everything. They tortured women and children and slaughtered all those that opposed them...murderous bunch of bloodthirsty killers...some of the atrocities we have been told of your kind..." she trailed off shaking her head, "but you...you seem to gentle to have lived among such...evil."

"I admit, I remember nothing from where I came from but I promise you that I would never hurt anyone or anything." The Elf said.

"I believe you...but the village...that will be a different matter...but the village is sort of shielded from those who do not want to see...it is old magic...but it keeps us safe, from the Elves...but come; we will talk to the lord tomorrow. Now you must rest and feel well again." She said leaving him alone to rest.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4

Elladan stormed out of Imladris garden, his brother close behind.

"Elladan," he called grabbing the elder's arm but was shoved away. "Elladan listen to me."

"No you listen, Estel, my brother is out there somewhere and I won't give up until he is safe at home."

"Elladan, you have not eaten drank or slept in days, I don't want you testing the limits of Elvish endurance. You could kill yourself."

"Estel, dearest brother I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I do not need or want your concern." Elladan yelled back at him before storming off, a gentle hand stilled the man.

"Leave him be," Elrond said from behind.

"I'm just worried for him Ada," Estel whispered.

"I know my son. I worry too." He said pulling his youngest close, "he will get over it soon and we will find Elrohir." He smiled leading the man inside.

Belthor followed Taria to the Lord's manor.

"Ah, Taria, I heard you were coming," he smiled at her and glared at her companion. "So you brought the Elf."

"Hello Arnen," she smiled, "this is Belthor, and I request he is allowed to stay with us in the village."

"You must be joking. He is an Elf. You know what his kind is capable of..."

"He is not like the others, he remembers nothing of himself or his people...we found him last week in the river. He has not attempted to harm anyone yet."

"But for how long will that go on?" he turned to the Elf, "How long before you break your word and start killing our people."

"I won't. I promise...please...I'I-I just need somewhere to stay. Please."

"Very well, but if you try anything...I will kill you personally." His tone left no trace of idle threat.

"Thank you." Taria smiled gratefully, "come on." She led Belthor back home.


	5. Part 5

Chapter 5

A noise in the middle of the night brought the lord of Imladris fully aware that there was another awake in is Home that night. Silently he slipped out of bed to see who was next door at this hour.

"Elladan?" he whispered, knowing it was his son's presence. Elladan had spent the past few years searching for his twin practically none-stop, and only sneaking home in the middle of the night to leave notes every few months, letting everyone know he was well.

"Ada," the voice confirmed.

"Ai, Elladan, ion nîn," they embraced tightly, "I have been so worried about you..."

"I am well Ada, the notes..."

"Are not enough to ease a parent's worry. You do not know the long nights I have lain awake worrying, wondering if I would ever see you alive again." His voice was full of emotion.

"I'm sorry Ada...I haven't found him yet..."

"It has been years my son, if he wanted to be found he would have been by now...he would have come home..."

"I told you I will find him and I will bring him home. Gweston."

"Elladan..."

"I have to go Ada...I have stayed too long..."

"When was the last time you had a proper rest?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"How long?"

"Around a year...two..."

"What? Do you not care for your own wellbeing? Do you not care if something happened to you and you had not the strength to find help? Do you not care that I fear I will loose you?" he fumed. "You will stay here until you have properly rested, is that clear?" he levelled his son with a stern glare.

"Yes Ada," Elladan sighed.

"Ada?" a bleary eyed Human joined them at the door, "Elladan?" he blinked several times, making sure his brother was there, not just his imagination.

"Aye Estel, I'm home." He nodded.

"For how long?" the man asked.

"A while." Elrond answered. "Go back to sleep Estel, sorry to have woken you."

"Alright Ada, Elladan, good to see you again," he said over his shoulder after a long yawn.

"And you Elladan, your own bed calls you." he smiled softly seeing his eldest walk out of the room...wait...was that a limp? He would check when he woke up.


	6. Part 6

Chapter 6

Belthor sat quietly at the river bank, not far from where he had been found...he didn't like going near the water but the sound of it soothed him...like a memory just out of reach. He knew not how many years had passed since he had been found, but it seemed such a short time. Everyone around him aged and died...yet he remained unchanged. It frustrated him, and caused the villagers to hate him more. Oh they hated him...well most of them. None bothered to hide this hate. He could not go out of the house without something being said, or someone beating him in some way and the same magic that protected the village also stopped him from leaving.

"You are restless Belthor," said Taria softly. She had aged greatly; her grey hair was loosely tied back and fell over her careworn face which gazed warmly at him. She had defended him so many times when the rest of the village doubted him, he was truly grateful to her. "What is wrong?"

"I-I don't know..." he muttered.

"You are not happy here?" she asked sitting by him.

"No...I mean yes...I mean...you have been so good to me, I will be ever grateful to you, for all that you have done for me but...but I feel there is a part of me missing...my family...where I come from...I just have to know...but I cannot leave this place..." he trailed off.

"I'll speak with Lord Arnen tomorrow about letting you leave...you will be ever welcome in my home Belthor." She smiled softly.

"Thank you Taria, I am ever in your debt." He smiled as she left him to his own thoughts.


	7. part 7

Chapter 7

Elladan was visiting Imladris, as he had promised, but he remained withdrawn from everyone, coldly shutting anyone out from him. He blamed his Human brother and Mirkwood friend as much as himself but kept searching for his elusive twin until it drove him to obsession.

"You are leaving so soon?" a surprised voice asked seeing Elladan walking toward the stables with a pack and his weapons.

The Elf in question had barely spent a day at home, whilst Legolas had spent most of the summer there.

"Yes...just because you don't care if I ever find Elrohir." He hissed, "Just because you want to see him dead doesn't mean I do."

"What?"

"You were there...you could have saved him, you could have pulled him out, but you did not...you planned it all, didn't you? Admit it. You hate him and you wanted to see him dead."

"Elladan..." Legolas started but was cut off as a sharp backhand caught him sending his head snap to one side, Legolas stepped back a few paces, away from the elder Elf.

"You have gone mad." He whispered.

"Mad, Legolas? You dare call me mad?" he glared with an aberrant fire in his eyes and lunged again.

"But you are," Legolas said dodging the next blow, "you have become obsessed with searching for Elrohir; it has driven you to madness."

"Just because I care for those I love," he sneered, kicking the other to the floor, "you call it insanity...well I expect nothing less from a son of that psychotic idiot you claim as your father."

Legolas flipped up and swung a heavy punch at the Noldor breaking his nose.

Eyes filled with pure rage, Elladan pummelled Legolas relentlessly and drew a small dagger from his boot. He lunged the weapon into the younger Elf's shoulder. Legolas could not repress a whimper in pain as the blade cut through his shoulder deeply, he could already feel blood welling up in it and it was roughly twisted out. His light tunic was staining dark red, fast.

"What is going on out here?" Elrond demanded seeing his eldest in an attacking stance and a bloody blade in his hand, whilst the Mirkwood prince held his darkening shoulder in pain, both Elves were bleeding profusely.

Ignoring the elder Elf's presence, Elladan lunged again, the dagger biting into his other shoulder but it didn't go too deep as Elrond forcefully pulled Elladan away from Legolas but the dagger was also ripped from his shoulder, sending the younger Elf on the floor in agony. Elrond stood protectively over him, giving his eldest his evilest glare, which would have sent Morgoth himself running for cover but Elladan just stood his ground, looking as if he would rush the elder Elf at any second. And he did.

Elrond barely dodged the blade and felt a little pain shoot up his arm as the dagger bit into it. He grabbed the free arm the one with the dagger in was flailing around as he tried to free it, giving Elrond another, deeper cut to his face.

Glorfindel and Estel had heard yelling in the courtyard and saw Elladan kick Elrond powerfully in his stomach, sending the elder Elf to the floor; he brought the dagger up on the unprotected Legolas.

Estel speared his brother to the floor, mindful of the dagger which went up to attack the man, but had no chance as a powerful grip clenched the wrist tightly, making Elladan drop the dagger, Glorfindel quickly kicked it away before getting the Elf up and handed him to some guards.

"Legolas?" Estel whispered, fearfully, seeing the Elf had lost so much blood, "Legolas, mellon nîn, can you hear me?"

"Apply as much pressure as you can to the wounds," Elrond instructed, moving beside his Human son.

"Ada, you're injured..."

"I'll be fine," he shrugged the man's concern, "we need to get him inside."

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked, picking up the dagger.

"I don't know, he was just attacking Legolas and then he went for me." Elrond said, just as bemused as his friend.


	8. part 8

chapter 8

Belthor walked quietly toward the mountains, where the Elves were said to have come from. But now he was not sure he wanted to find them, everything the people told him about his race put doubts in his mind, yet he was free from the village prison. He decided to go through the caves that were near and see where he came out.

Elladan was chained up in his room, and he was heavily guarded, people afraid that he would attack again. He had been sent for under a heavy escort and he thought about escaping but he reached his father's study before he could act.

"Leave us," Elrond commanded the guards who left without hesitation.

"Hello Ada, how are you?" he smiled his voice dripping with cheery sarcasm, but the elder's glower bore into him, "you know these bonds are a little tight, do you mind undoing them for me?"

"I do not think they are tight enough, nor are they in the right place." Elrond's voice was uncharacteristically indifferent.

"Where would you have them then Ada?" he smirked.

"Around your neck. It is no less than you deserve for what you have done." If his harsh words hit the younger Elf, it did not show.

"And what have I done Ada? To render such anger and hate?"

"Are you really so stupid that you cannot see?" he hissed, "you could have killed Legolas, yet you seem not to care."

"Because I don't. He killed my brother; he deserves nothing less than death."

"And me? I could clearly see you were intent on harming me as well."

"You were in my way." He said, his callousness hit Elrond, angered him further and yet saddened him.

"Guards," he yelled, immediately a dozen Elves entered the room, weapons were drawn, "get him out of my sight," he glared the younger Elf down, "before I do something I regret," he finished his voice barely audible.

"See you later Ada," he said cheerily.

"You are no son of mine." Elrond glared before they took the younger Elf out of the study.


	9. part 9

Chapter 9

Legolas and Estel were sitting quietly in Legolas' guarded room.

"How do you feel?" Estel asked as the Elf woke up.

"Shoulder's hurt a little...how's Lord Elrond? I noticed he bled..." Legolas was concerned.

"He is fine, just a little scratch to his arm and face," Estel assured.

"Can I come in?" Elrond knocked on the door quietly

"Of course Ada," Estel smiled, "are you..."

"Fine Estel, I'm fine." He said quickly, mentally cursing himself for letting his passive face slip.

"I'll leave you to talk." The man said and left the two Elves alone.

"How are you feeling Legolas?" Elrond asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I am well my lord, thank you, yourself?"

"Well." He nodded and smiled softly, "I think it would be a good idea if you went home...for your own safety." He said softly, "I must apologise for Elladan's behaviour, it was totally uncalled for...there is no reason..."

"My lord," Legolas cut him off, "you are not responsible for Elladan's actions..."

"He is my son...whether I like it at the moment or not, I should have realised he would do something..."

"My lord," Legolas said sharply, "even the wisest cannot see everything, or know what will happen." Elrond offered a tired smile.

"I just wonder where I went wrong as a father...is it something I have or have not done to cause such hate in my son? What have I said to make him want to kill one of his own kin..." he trailed off looking away, forgetting Legolas was there, and didn't hear Estel re-enter the room.

"Ada?" Estel whispered, hearing the last part of the words, "is that what you truly think? That it is your fault for Elladan's actions?" he asked, lifting the elder Elf's face to meet his own, "Ada?" he asked softly, but a little sharper, drawing the elf's attention, "is that what you think?"

Elrond just broke eye contact, giving his youngest confirmation.

Estel closed his eyes briefly, wondering how his father could think such things and pulled the Elf into a loving embrace. "Ada, that is not true...you have been a great father, not just to me, but the twins too, there isnothing that could fault you for what Elladan has done. You cannot control his actions, only he can, and you cannot blame yourself for things that are not your fault, I won't let you," he gave the elder an encouraging smile, "No matter what anyone says, or whatever happens, you will always be my Ada, and I am proud to call you such." He placed a kiss on the Elf's brow, "I love you Ada."

"I know Estel, I love you too my son." He pulled the man close into a tight, loving embrace.

Legolas, who, had been completely forgotten smiled softly watching the two.

"My lord," a guard ran into the room, a thin trail of blood down his face, "He escaped...he attacked us...we tried to stop him my lord...but he is a strong fighter...and he took my sword..."

"Is everyone alright?" he asked in alarm.

"Yes, he hurt no one...he just got away."

"Double the guards around Legolas...Estel too..."

"Ada?" Estel frowned, he did not need guarding.

"Estel...Elladan has gone mad...he attacked us before...he nearly hurt you and would have if Glorfindel had not stopped him...I do not want to risk anything happening to you."

"Is everyone in here alright?" Glorfindel burst into the room.

"We are fine...but you..." he trailed off, "fought any Balrogs lately?"

"No, just that delinquent son of yours." He growled, "I asked him what he was doing and he drew a sword against me."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not deep. It's just a scratch." The blond assured, holding his hand over his cut ribs. The other three exchanged looks, knowing from experience that 'just a scratch' could be a cover up for a mortal wound. Sighing Glorfindel allowed Elrond to probe the slightly deeper than he wanted to admit gash which bled onto his favourite light blue tunic.

"So it is you that taught these two that phrase," Elrond shook his head, "it is not deep, but deep enough. It will need bandaging, but it should heal soon." He trailed off cleaning the gash.

"Legolas, you should leave as soon as you are able...this house is no longer safe for you, not with Elladan so ardent on harming you and seeing him free..."

"Of course," Legolas nodded.

"I'll go with him," Estel offered, "if Elladan has any compassion within him, any caring left for me as a brother...he would not harm me."

"Estel...he would have harmed you if Glorfindel hadn't stopped him...if you stand in the way of him and Legolas...he will kill you..."

"I don't believe he will," Estel disagreed firmly.

"Estel...this is how Elladan started...with firmly believing he could find Elrohir...look what that has driven him to, do not follow his path." Elrond pleaded, unable to bear the thought of loosing his last son.

"Don't worry Ada, I follow Legolas and I know he would never let me stray." He smiled to his friend.

"I know...are you sure you want no more with you?"

"No, we will travel faster as just the two of us." Estel said.

"Come," Elrond smiled pulling his son off the bed, "I will join you whilst you pack."

"Thank you Ada," he whispered, following the elder into his room, afraid that Elladan would attack him if he was alone.


	10. Part 10

Chapter 10

The two friends had been traveling for days, following the familiar path toward Mirkwood, Estel could feel Elladan's presence, he could tell the Elf was waiting for a chance to attack, he just wished he would...the waiting was unnerving him more than anything.

"Are you well mellon nîn?" Legolas asked in concern.

"Yes Legolas, I'm fine...it's just..."

"Elladan...I know, he has followed us since Imladris...I have felt him too...he is just waiting..." Legolas trailed off looking to the bushes.

Estel heard the slight rustle from behind him, slightly to Legolas' left and pulled him out of the way just before Elladan rushed them.

Estel drew his sword and parried just before the elder Elf reached Legolas, he would not go back on his word to protect his friend.

"Estel," Elladan growled, "move away from him."

"No," the man stood his ground, "I will not let you harm Legolas for no reason..."

"No reason? He killed our brother...my twin..."

"No he didn't...why can you not see that? Just because he was there. I was there too, are you going to kill me?"

"If you do not move out of my way." He growled and lunged. Legolas swiftly pulled Estel from his brother's attack and took the stab for himself.

"Legolas," Estel knelt by his fallen friend, and covered him as Elladan stabbed through his arm.

The man looked up to see Elladan's eyes blazing, with fury. "I gave you a chance to stay out of this Estel...but you did not heed my warnings and so now you will pay...as will Legolas..."

Estel dodged the blade again and swung a punch, knocking Elladan out.

"Estel...you're hurt..." Legolas stated, as usual thinking of his friend before himself.

"It's..."

"Just a scratch," Legolas smirked as they helped each other up, "Come on, we should get moving before he wakes up."

"I don't understand what happened to him..."

"We cannot think on it now...come we must get moving..."

"There is a cave near here..."

"Cave?" Legolas stammered, he hated caves, always had, always will. "I am going in no cave...Estel..."

"Legolas, we are both injured and it is the safest place..."

"Until Elladan finds us there and kills us."

"We will be long gone when he finds us, gweston, now please..."

Estel pleaded urgency in his voice.

"Fine," he glowered at his friend, "But I am not going to make it easy for you."

"Whatever, just come on." Estel sighed, fresh pain shooting through his arm as they started moving toward the caves.

The two friends found the caves had small underwater streams so they were able to clean their wounds and bind them roughly with shreds of spare clothing.

"Come on," Estel started pulling Legolas further into the tunnel, "if I remember this tunnel leads out the other side of the mountains."

"What? Go through more...caves...Estel..." He stammered.

"Come on Legolas, unless you want Elladan to kill you."

"Why do I hate you at the moment?" the Elf growled, following his friend.

"There is no reason in this world that would give you cause to hate me." Estel smirked as they walked through the dark cave.


	11. Part 11

Chapter 11

Belthor had been living quietly in the caves, the stream giving him water and the woods that were close gave him food and wood for fires.

He was happier than he could remember ever being, far away from the Humans that treated him badly...and his own people...everything he had heard about them made him hate them more and it made him wonder why he had nearly drowned in the river. Was it because of them? He could not think more into it hearing low voices in a light tongue; warily he hid behind a rock watching as two beings approached. One was Human, he had lived with them long enough to know but the other...he was fairer, long blond hair flowed behind him; even in the dim light of the cave he looked ethereal, with a faint glow around him.

"I hate you." the Legolas growled, still glaring at the Human.

"Not much further." Estel shook his head.

"That's what you said about ten hours ago."

"You do exaggerate mellon..." he trailed of as Legolas stopped, "What?"

"We are not alone." He whispered.

Belthor heard on...the Human walked up to the rock, he knew he had been found, then..."LEGOLAS," the warning echoed through the cave.

Legolas turned to see Elladan stalking toward him, sword drawn. This time there was no escape, the small tunnel could not have room for more than one standing. "Legolas, come on, run..." Estel urged but the Elf ignored him.

"Awwww Legolas, nowhere to run, you cannot turn...you will die in here..."

"Estel," Legolas called, "Get out of here."

"Yes little brother, do as Legolas says like a good little Human." Elladan sneered.

"Dan please, don't do this...you can get over this...it was not anyone's fault that Elrohir..." he heard something from behind and looked into a familiar pair of grey eyes. "Elrohir." He breathed.

Belthor watched in fright as the Human saw him, and wondered what he was going to do.

The two Elves that had heard Aragorn whisper turned to see what he did.

"Elrohir," Elladan's voice trembled with emotion, "Ai Elrohir, it is so good to see you again brother." He moved closer, shifting past Aragorn. He reached out to embrace his twin but the younger pulled back. "Elrohir?" he looked to see fear behind the stormy grey eyes he knew too well.

"I-I-I don't know what you're saying." He spoke in the common tongue.

"Elrohir, it's me, Elladan...your twin...don't you remember?" he tried again, in the same language.

The younger shook his head and backed away further, "Please...don't hurt me..."

"Come on Ro...stop messing around...we have to go home..."

"Not...going back...I won't..." he whispered.

"What happened to you?" he whispered, pain filled his eyes.

"Please...just leave me alone...leave me alone..." he whispered, moving to the back of the cave and curling in on himself.

"Dan," Estel placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, perhaps we should leave..."

"NO." he glared, "I am not leaving my brother. Not here...not like this...you go if you want but I will not." He sat next to his twin and spoke in Westron. "I don't know what happened to you Ro, but I am not leaving you until you remember, I have spent so long looking for you...I won't go home without you."

"Don't want to go." Belthor whispered.

"Why not?"

"Evil...Elves...so evil...kill...murder..."

"Oh Ro, you know that is not true...in your heart you know the truth..."

"No...you'll...they said..."

"What? Who said what?" he demanded fiercely, his tone caused the younger twin to recoil.

"P-p-please...Just leave me alone." He started shaking.

"Elrohir..."

"My name is Belthor...please...I just want to be left alone."

"Come on Elladan," Estel tried again, "there is nothing we can do for him."

"No," he knocked the man away, who connected painfully with the cave wall.

The ground started trembling.

"Estel, Dan, come on," Legolas said with urgency.

"Come on Ro," Elladan forcefully dragged the younger, protesting Elf from the cave as the roof started collapsing.

The four started to run, trying to dodge the falling rocks, which in a small tunnel was proving to be difficult.

A small rock tore at Elrohir who fell into a side of the wall hitting his head on a jagged ledge, blood streamed from his left temple.

Elladan steadied the younger and pulled him back as the caves cascaded before them, blocking the exit.

"This is why I hate caves." Legolas yelled to the man who just rolled his eyes and pushed his friend out of a side entrance in the tunnel, just as a small rock fell on his arm, tearing the material away, and drawing blood. The shaking stopped.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked seeing the entrance crumble.

"Dan, Ro?" Estel called, "can you here me? Are you alright?" he frantically pulled at the rocks.

"Estel?" Elladan called back, "We're fine...we've got to find another way out..."

"As long as you are alright." Estel nodded and turned back to Legolas. "How are you bearing up?"

"Fine. We should see if we can find another exit and wait for the twins."


	12. Part 12

chapter 12

Belthor stopped briefly, watching the Elf cautiously he had noted, not for the first time since they had met that they were similar. They were of the same height, same long dark hair...his was a little tidier...there was something so familiar about him...twin...he remembered hearing him say they were twins...no, he would not believe that. He had no family...he wanted no family...Elves were evil...he would not believe he was a part of that evil...let alone share the same features as one...

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked in concern seeing his twin stop.

"Fine...now let me go."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"You." the vehemently word hit the elder harder than anything.

"What cause have you to fear me?" he asked softly.

"You're an Elf."

"So are you...you're my twin...Ai Valar what happened to you? I have missed you so much Ro...only to find you again after so long and you..." he trailed off, tears welled in his eyes.

"Please, just leave me...want to be alone..." the younger sobbed, "Lying...you lie...you don't want me...don't care..."

"Who said I don't care?" he demanded, someone was going to pay for whatever they had done to his brother.

"Villagers...they told me Elves were evil...slaughtered many people...they said I had been left to die..."

"I know you don't believe me, I know you want nothing to do with our kin but know this, you ae my twin and I love you very much..."

"No...you lie...you don't care...you can't..." Belthor denied what the elder was saying. How could one from a race of murderous creatures really care for another?

"Is that what you truly believe? You should listen to your heart, not what others tell you. Sometimes you have to listen with your heart as your mind can sometimes be clouded with untruths."

"But the heart can also cloud judgement, telling you what you want to hear." The younger shot back.

Elladan smiled softly at his stubbornness, "Elrohir," he said softly pulling the younger to the little stream as they both kneeled by it, "Look brother...we are the same...you know deep in your heart what is right, and I trust you will make the right choice." He sighed, "Estel was right, I need to stand back and give you room to decide for yourself...I'll wait outside for whatever you settle on." He gave the younger a little squeeze on the shoulder and left to see if the other two were outside that entrance.

Elrohir sat quietly by the stream, conflicting thoughts swimming in his mind, Elladan had been right about them being twins and there was nothing in his eyes or voice to suggest he had lied in any way.

Perhaps he was right; perhaps the Humans had lied about the Elves. Memories started evading his thoughts and it became clearer what he was going to do.

As he stepped outside Elladan noted that it was starting to get dark and looked to see his brother and friend already setting up a camp. He gingerly stepped forward, warily looking at the two who he had hurt.

"Where's Ro?" Estel asked.

"You were right Estel...I can't force him to come with us..." he trailed off seeing his twin emerge from the cave.

"Shall we go home?" Elrohir asked with a small smile.

"Go on ahead," Elladan called, not looking to any of them, "I'll catch you up shortly." He continued walking in the opposite direction.


	13. Part 13

chapter 13

"Halt. Who goes there?" a sharp voice demanded, Elladan's hand moved to his sword. "Don't even think about it Elf, my men can shoot faster than you can draw that weapon."

"Want to put it to the test?" he muttered icily, he still had much anger in him that needed venting.

"Shoot him." The man ordered.

Elladan dodged a few of the arrows but found three lodged in him and he was facing the ground.

"You Elves are always so arrogant...just because you are immortal, you think nothing can kill you." he kicked the Elf several times in the ribs. He bit down on his lip as the arrows were ripped from him until he bled all over.

"Belthor, well what do you know, the idiot has returned." He sneered. "Couldn't stay away eh? Well this time you will not leave...alive anyway." he laughed, "bring him."

"How do you feel?" Estel asked Elrohir quietly.

"I've been better I'm sure." He smiled.

"It's good to have you back, I've missed you." the man embraced the Elf tightly.

"It's all still a little hazy," he admitted, "I keep getting the odd memory here and there...a flash of a feeling..." he trailed off.

"I'm sure it will come back given time." He assured his older brother, "we're here for you, and Dan...he literally went mad without you."

"Got the cuts to prove it." Legolas muttered darkly.

"Speaking of Elladan, where is he?" Estel asked, "he said he would catch up with us soon, that was this evening...it is now night."

"Well there is nothing we can do now...we'll just have to wait until it gets light." Legolas said. "You two should try and rest, I'll keep watch." He told them.

The brothers hesitantly tried to rest, but their worry for their elder brother kept them from such.


	14. Part 14

chapter 14

The next morning the three had woken early and were retracing their steps, when Estel, who was the better tracker noted arrows on the floor, and a familiar looking sword.

"This must have happened last night...not long after we separated..." he told them.

"These arrows...I think they are from men in the village...they hate Elves...if they thought it was me..." Elrohir trailed off. "We have to hurry."

"Do you know where the village is?" Legolas asked.

"It is protected by magic...but I think I can find it, and perhaps get in. this way."

The whip fell across his shoulder again, drawing more blood and pained screams. This seemed to have been going on for an Age and there were no signs of the Humans stopping.

The sun was beginning into rise in the sky when the man finally left him alone, hanging limply from a pole in the middle of the village, his back raw and slick with blood. He was also sure the arrows had been poisoned. As a healer he knew the arrow wounds would become infected if not treated, and the amount of blood he had lost...he knew he would not survive.

"Belthor." A small voice whispered. He looked up to see a young woman who was concerned walking toward him carrying a knife.

"Melá, away from him now," a guard warned.

"No. what has he done to warrant such treatment? He has lived with us for years and done nothing..." she said. "Well I can't stand by and see him treated in this manner." She cut the ropes holding the Elf up and gently carried him back home.

"Lord Arnen will not be pleased." They heard the guard yell.

"Melá, what..." Taria started and looked to see who she carried.

"Is that..." Adier and Tilo asked in unison.

"He was being whipped in the Square. I couldn't stand by and let them..." she trailed off, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright...he'll be alright..." Adier assured taking his sister into a loving embrace.

"Come on, we need to clean his back." Taria instructed already washing the blood away.


	15. Part 15

chapter 15

"Here," Elrohir said walking through the weak barriers of magic, "come, i know someone who will make sure we are safe, it is not far from here." He led them through the outskirts of the village until they came to a large house. "Taria?" Elrohir knocked, "Taria are you there? Adier? Tilo? Melá? Is anyone home?"

"Who..." Taria trailed off seeing the face of the elf that laid on the table...yet he was before her..."But your..."

"Taria please, can we come in?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I will explain later...but now my twin was brought into this village..."

"Twin? That would explain it...come this way." She led them into the main room where Elladan laid.

"What happened?" he demanded seeing his elder brother being bandaged.

"He was being flogged in the Square...I brought him here...but Arnen..." as if on cue the Lord's voice came from the door.

"Open up now Taria. I will not ask again." He demanded.

Estel's hand moved to his sword when a younger man stopped him.

"Don't," he muttered shaking his head as a dozen men moved into the room.

"Taria...I am sorry it had to come to this but you are all under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Adier demanded.

"Harbouring strangers...murderers...do you want a full list?" Arnen sneered. "Take them."

Estel drew his sword and attacked the intruding men, Legolas did the same, and between them they fought back the guards.

"Ro, get them out of here." Estel yelled.

"Stop." Arnen called, "everyone out, lock all the doors and guard the windows, make sure they do not escape."

"No," Estel murmured seeing Arden carrying a torch, he was going to burn the house down.

"Is there no other way out?" Legolas asked.

"No. there has never been a need for an escape route..." Adier told them, trying to break a wall down.

"On the floor." Tilo ordered, seeing the smoke seeping through the closed door.

"Dan," Elrohir smiled softly seeing his elder mirror image stir, "Welcome back brother."

"What's going on?" he asked, immediately trying to find his surroundings.

"Putting it bluntly, we are stuck in a burning building." Estel told him.

"Great. There is no way out?"

"If there was, don't you think we'd be heading for it?" Legolas snapped.

"Back off Legolas, being a wood Elf I'd have thought you would be prepared for fires...living directly in a forest and all."

"Will you two please stop, there will be time for this when we get out of here." Estel glared at them.

"The wood is weakening here," Elrohir said feeling the hot material. He started ramming the wall with a heavy object, but the wall was too strong still. He decided to charge at it. He met the wall with a loud crack.

"Not weak enough by the seem of it." Elladan muttered. "What about the windows?" he looked up to see them boarded up.

"We're going to have to run out."

"WHAT?" they all asked in unison.

"Well, we haven't got long left." He muttered as the Humans started coughing.

"Look," Elrohir pointed to a little hole in the bottom of the house where the fire started coming. "We have to get out that way, or we won't get out at all."

"Ladies first," Elladan said pushing them through the gap. "Go on, you three now." He said as the Humans crawled past him, "Ro, go on." A large part of the roof crashed down on them. "Get out of here." He ordered forcing the younger out of the room.

Elladan felt his breath leave him as he tried to crawl out of the hole, he remembered getting half way out before pain shot through his legs and all went dark.


	16. Part 16

chapter 16

"ELLADAN," Elrohir yelled seeing the building crash down around his twin, he moved to get closer but was held back by the two men from the village. "Let me go," he demanded, fighting to get free.

"No, you cannot go...it is too dangerous..." Adier said.

"I don't care. He's my twin...I have been without him for so long...to have found him just to loose him again...I can't do that...I can't let my brother die." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Let him go," Estel came beside the men. His eyes glowed in warning as both brothers ran to find Elladan. The elder Elf was half buried in the rubble, his face contorted in pain as they gently tried to move him out. His legs were burned badly and the burns reached well up his chest.

"Dan, wake up, saes..." Elrohir pleaded fresh tears stinging his face.

"He's still alive." Estel muttered, "But the burns..."

"We have to get him home." Elrohir whispered. "I know it is dangerous to move him but we have no choice. He needs father now." Two pairs of fearful eyes locked.

"How is he?" Legolas asked.

"What do you think?" Elrohir snapped, his voice trembled with emotion.

"Taria, can we please borrow a horse? We need to get him home as quick as we can."

"Yes, of course." She nodded and ordered her sons to go to the stables. "Will he live?" she asked in concern.

"Only if we can get him to our father, he is the best healer in Middle Earth...come with us."

"What?" she asked slightly alarmed.

"Come with us, you can leave this village and find sanctuary in our home...our father would be very welcoming."

"But it is Elven..."

"Not everything you have heard about Elves is true." Estel interrupted, "the Elves are a gentle race that prefers to live in peace, they are not evil...just different...I know, I grew up among them. You have nothing to fear."

"Very well," she agreed, "It is better than facing our deaths here." The two men returned with he horses. "Four horses and there are eight of us." She noted.

"It is alright," Estel said, "Ro you ride on ahead with Dan, and you four take the other three."

"No," Adier stopped them, "you and the Elf can ride together, me and Tilo them Mother and Melá." He instructed as they mounted the horses.

"Very well, follow me." Estel nodded.

"Hey you, stop," a guard called, several others joined a line to try and stop them, aiming arrows at the riders.

"We can ride through the village and double back," Legolas suggested.

"Come with us." Estel called turning sharply dodging arrows as they tore through the village.


	17. Part 17

Chapter 17

It was early morning, the sun had not even thought of rising as horses hooves echoed through the empty courtyard. "Ada," a familiar voice yelled, as Elrohir raced through the familiar corridors of his home, "Ada," he carefully placed Elladan on a bed in the healing wing before tearing down the corridors to find his father. "Ada wake up." Elrohir jumped on the bed, the surprised Elf lord woke with a fright.

"Elladan what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Elladan's injured in the healing wing, he needs your help immediately if he is to survive."

"What are you waiting for then?" he said slipping out of bed into a robe, concern overriding the thought of his missing son had finally returned safe. "Ai Valar what happened?" he demanded.

"A burning building fell on top of him...we were trapped and..."

"Never mind the details just go and get water, cloths, bandages, athelas, other herbs you think will help and lots of that burn salve." He ordered as he started peeling the burned trousers away and cringed seeing the skin stick to them.

"Ada is he..." Estel burst in, after leaving the other Humans with a sleepy Erestor.

"His back..." Elrond started seeing the burned bandages.

"They flogged him for no reason...they thought he was..." Estel started.

"Are you just going to stand there or will you help?" Elrond snapped.

"Sorry Ada," Estel whispered starting to clean the wounds with athelas water.

Hours later the three had finally finished working on Elladan's extensive wounds just as lunch was being called.

"My lord," Glorfindel entered the room and saw the three looking tired, "are you well, do you want me to have food sent?"

"Thank you Glorfindel," Elrond nodded tiredly. "Elrohir," he pulled the younger Elf into a loving embrace, "I am so sorry my son; I fear my original greeting..."

"It doesn't matter Ada," he whispered leaning into the elder Elf.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Estel asked.

"Hopefully, the burns are not good but they have been treated but..."

"What? But what?" Elrohir asked apprehensively.

"I fear for his legs...I do not know if they will fully heal...or if he will ever be able to use them again." The two younger brothers stood in silent shock.

"You mean..." a quiet voice said from behind, "I might not be able to walk again."

"Elladan," Elrohir flung himself into his twin's arms, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Define alright," he sighed wincing as his lively brother embraced him tightly, hands moving over painful wounds.

"Sorry," he muttered withdrawing.

"Ada?" Elladan prompted for an answer.

"Yes Elladan...I am sorry, but it is true..."

"No...I won't believe you...you'll see when I am able to walk again...I'll be fine." He said painfully swinging his legs around and tried to stand up, but failed miserably when pain shot through his legs and he fell forward.

"You are nowhere near strong enough to support yourself on your legs, I told you this, you will just have to accept it, even if you can walk again it won't be for a long wile yet." Elrond said sternly helping his eldest back into bed.


	18. Part 18

chapter 18

"Elladan?" Elrohir called entering the dark room. "Elladan, are you in there?"

"Where else would I go? Not that I can walk there anyway." came the bitter reply.

"Dan..." he started moving toward the bed.

"No Ro, I'm fine, I do not want or need your company. Go outside, go for a nice walk in the gardens or something, like you love to do so often. Just leave me alone."

"Dan..." he trailed off tears in his eyes, he had never heard his brother speak with such resentment in his voice.

"Just get out of here." The elder yelled throwing things at the younger twin as if to make his point. "Leave me be."

Elrohir dodged everything thrown at him, books, and pillows, anything his brother could get his hands on. He was hesitant to leave him in this state but knew nothing good would come out of him being there and so left.

Elladan started sobbing after his twin had left; the pain in his legs when he moved them was unbearable. He bit hard on his lip until it started bleeding to stifle a cry of pain as he tried to get up, wanting to prove to people that he could walk. As soon as he let go of the table he fell to the floor, feeling more frustrated than ever. It hurt so much, being unable to move his legs, let alone put weight on them... he tried crawling to a side so he could stand but gave up as the pain became too much and he curled in on himself sobbing, despairing of ever being able to use his legs again.

"Elrohir?" Elrond found his son curled up in a corner of the library, seemingly reading, but he could tell the younger was upset. "What is the matter my son?"

"It's Elladan...I fear for him Ada...I went to him not long ago and he...he told me to get out, he wanted to be left alone, he has been nothing but alone lately...I fear it does him no good."

"It is hard for him to accept that he can no longer do half the things he loved to...he feels detached from everyone and everything he knows, being stuck in his room, unless someone can carry him out..." he trailed off.

"You speak from experience?" the elder nodded.

"Let's just say that Elros and I learned never to climb a high tree again." He chuckled.

"What happened?"

"We were very young, still in Arvernien at the time, I climbed a tree and Elros scared me, I fell out of it, I pulled Elros down with me, but I broke both of my legs and Elros...it was not that high, but high enough to do damage..." he railed off with a wry smile, "Our mother was not very pleased with the stunt and all the lectures we received..." he trailed off as painful memories of his past came to him. "Go to your brother Elrohir, it is hard for him to be alone after so much has happened. I'm sure he'll welcome your company, if he shows it or not."

Elrohir smiled before returning to his twin's room.

"Elladan?" he knocked lightly o the door and heard...was that sobbing? Worried he entered the room. It was still dark, the table had fallen over, everything that had been thrown at him still lay on the floor; it was also where he saw his twin curled in on himself. "Elladan?" he knelt by the slightly shaking form. "What happened brother?"

"Hurts," the elder whispered shakily, "I tried to move...hurts so much..."

"Do you want me to get Ada?"

"No...I tried to get back to the bed...can't move...hurts so much..."

"Oh Elladan," Elrohir shook his head, "Come on, I'll help you up." he carefully picked his brother up and placed him on the bed, "I'll help you walk again, gweston...but it will take time and patience...something you are not naturally gifted with." He joked and felt a hand cuff the side of his head.

"Just because I have lost the use of my legs does not mean I can't hurt you with my hands." He returned lightly.

"I'll be back in a moment...don't even think of trying to move again."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He returned.

A few minutes later Elrohir returned with a mug of something. Elladan sniffed the contents warily and glared at his twin.

"Ii will help the pain..." Elladan wasn't convinced, "It tastes better than it looks...I think..."

"And I do not believe you why?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just drink it will you." he rolled his eyes.

Warily Elladan slowly took a sip...it tasted awful, but at his brothers glare he finished it off.

Elrohir smiled curling next to his twin, "It will be alright brother...I'll help you get through this, I promise." Not long later the two fell to sleep together.


	19. Part 19

chapter 19

Weeks turned into months and Elladan was starting to doubt he would be able to walk again but some part of him still clung to a hope but it was just so painful and his legs felt so weak...

"Hey Dan," Elrohir entered the room, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine as I can be." The elder muttered looking through the open windows...how he missed being able to walk in the gardens...being confined to his bed unless someone carried him out but he hated to be that much of a nuisance.

"Legolas and Estel have come back, we are having an archery match, want to come and watch?" Elladan had become so subdued being confined to his rooms and it was really getting to him and he intended to bring his twin out of the shell he had made.

"No I'm alright..."

"Come on then," he said pulling his brother up and helped him into a fresh tunic.

"Ro...I'm fine...I was quite happy in bed...put me down." Elladan growled as his twin carried him outside with ease, "Ro, let me lean on you...I want to try and walk again..."

"Elladan...last time..."

"That was a few weeks ago, I have been trying to get more movement in them...please..." he pleaded and smiled as Elrohir gently lowered him to his feet.

The immediate pain made itself known as he tried to settle the weight on his painful legs. He winced as he started moving them, the pain building up greatly within him.

"Are you alright?" Elrohir asked seeing him waver as they took a few steps together.

"Fine...let go..."

"What?"

"Let me go...I want to try for myself...just to that tree."

"Fine," Elrohir agreed letting go, Elladan wavered slightly and took a few steps before falling into his twin's arms.

"Ouch," he whispered as Elrohir gently lowered him to the ground.

"You did well," he smiled encouragingly.

"Come on, help me up, I want to try again."

"No...it hurts you enough..."

"Elrohir, brother, you know how determined I am to walk properly again...now you can either help me up or I can crawl to a wall and climb up that way."

"You're not going to give in are you?" he sighed.

"No."

"Later, come on, you can try and walk with my support, but if it gets too painful..."

"Hit you and collapse," he finished with a small smile as they started walking together.

"Ro...Dan...you're walking..." Estel grinned.

"A little," he nodded as Elrohir helped him sit on the small grass bank, "I have been trying to get my legs moving more, like when I have been in the lake, but it just hurts to support myself...it is getting easier though."

"Good, I am glad," he nodded.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Hey," Legolas called, "Ro, you want me to beat you without you here?"

"I'll be back, just got to shoot that Mirkwood Elf back into place." Elrohir laughed.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Elladan called back laughing. Elrohir glared fondly taking the first shot.

Hours later the two friends were arguing about the 'fairness' of the match. Elrohir had won which to Legolas seemed impossible, and was convinced he cheated somehow.

"What is going on out here?" Elrond asked joining them.

"Legolas is a sore looser Ada. He can't handle that I beat him at archery." Legolas stuck his tongue out in a childish manner, Elrohir pulled a face back.

Elrond rolled his eyes, "Elladan, good to see you out of your room for once. Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Yes, it would be a change of scenery." His eldest nodded.

"See you all later then." He nodded leaving them to themselves.

"Are you going to tell him?" Elrohir asked his twin.

"What?"

"That you can walk again...not much but you can..." for some reason the elder twin had wanted to keep the fact that he was starting to walk again secret from their father.

"I'll surprise him tonight," Elladan shrugged, "come on; don't want to be late for dinner."


	20. Part 20

chapter 20

"Elladan?" a knock on the door sounded. "Elladan are you alright? Do you need help?" Elrohir grew concerned not hearing an answer.

"I'm fine Ro." He called back as the younger twin entered the room.

"You don't look so good." He noted, "Are you sure you want to try this?"

"Yes," he nodded as Estel walked into the room, "if you to can help me to the door, I'll walk to the table."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He sighed; if he hears that question again he was going to strangle his brother.

The three brothers walked slowly to the door as it opened Elladan nodded to them to let him go and he slowly walked into the room, the younger two followed closely, hovering in case he fell.

Everyone started in silent shock, even their father.

It had been nearly a year since he had told them it was unlikely Elladan would walk again yet he was slowly making his way to the table before them.

"Elladan...you're..." Elrond started.

"I know, told you I would." He smiled at his father taking a seat to his right.

"I am proud of you my son, and you two, I never thought you could keep something from me for so long." The younger brothers gave their father a mock piqued look.

"To be honest Ada I think Elrohir was starting to crack." Elladan laughed Elrohir was about to kick him under he table but thought he wanted to live.

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet as Estel and Legolas were giving a full detailed account of their latest escapade and all were surprised that neither had returned with mortal wounds, just the odd scratch. Ithil was well risen in the sky when everyone started to leave for their rooms.

Elladan tried to stand but fell back to his seat with a small cry of pain.

"Easy Elladan," Elrond said softly from his side, "you should not overdo it. To know that you can walk is enough for now...you will need to strengthen your legs in time before you can walk as you used to." He picked the younger up with great ease and carried him into his room.

"Ada, I'm not an elfling." He stated softly as Elrond helped him into his night wear.

"Just humour an old Elf son." Elrond replied pulling the covers around his eldest.

"Good night Ada," he whispered falling to sleep.

"Good night my son," Elrond whispered kissing Elladan's brow. He smiled, unable to remember the last time he had put his eldest to bed like this.

He blew out the candle and made his way to his own rooms.

It was good to have the twins starting to get back to normal...well normal and the twins didn't really fit in the same sentence, but seeing Elladan starting to walk again gave him hope that they would act more like themselves, especially Elladan, he hated seeing his eldest so quiet but hopefully as he was beginning to fully heal so would his mood lighten.

Only time would tell.


End file.
